


Chasing You

by victor_reno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Сен-Тропе. побережье Франции, долгая поездка через Пиренеи, телохранитель и короткий экскурс по трем странам.





	Chasing You

\- Машину подгони… - Раул устало откинулся на спинку дивана. – Чёрт, голова раскалывается…  
\- Может... Не поедете сегодня? – Бруну встал, прекрасно понимая, что он не передумает.  
\- А когда? – тот хмыкнул. – Ладно, нечего рассиживаться, идём.  
Сам подхватил свой чемодан, покатил его по коридору, Бруну спустился вниз на другом лифте, не стал дожидаться его, пока он наговорится с соседями, выгнал с подземной парковки автомобиль – гордость хозяина – новенькую «Мурсиелаго».   
Бруну усмехнулся, выруливая на подъездную отеля – машина похожа на самого хозяина – тощая, угловатая, напоминает летучую мышь, того и гляди, вспорхнёт, расправит перепончатые крылья.  
\- Доброго дня, мсье… - швейцар у дверей кивнул Раулу, открыл дверь, помог с чемоданом. – Уже покидаете нас?  
\- Решил съездить в Порт-Гримо… - тот улыбнулся, надвинул на глаза солнцезащитные очки. – Погода как раз для того, чтобы прокатиться на яхте.  
\- Море сейчас располагает к прогулкам… - поддакнул швейцар, получил чаевые, снова кивнул, почти поклонился.  
Бруну хмыкнул. Жополизы.  
\- Быстро не гони, хочу вздремнуть… - Раул устроился впереди, накинул ремень безопасности, опустил сиденье. Заснул почти мгновенно, они не успели из города выехать…  
Море лениво катит волны, горизонт совсем светлый, словно вечер не опускается на Лазурный берег, вереница автомобилей по дороге издалека как разноцветная змейка. Ценители комфорта и роскоши направляются в Сен-Тропе заранее, чтобы провести там все выходные.  
Девицы в коротких платьицах и туфельках – все словно с обложек журналов – загорелые, точёные фигурки, длинные волосы, глаза голодных кошек. Пальцы в бриллиантах, в сумочках устало зевают крохотные собачонки или сморщенные кошки без шерсти. Мальчики, баловни судьбы, в их кошельках больше, чем в их головах, всё за них решили их родители, и лучший друг для них – это кредитная карта. Их супруги, любовники, друзья, подруги, уставшие, вечно занятые, погружённые в телефонные разговоры, переговоры, встречи, им некогда, всё некогда. Они и отдыхая, умудряются работать.   
Бруну улыбнулся – Раул спит, приоткрыв рот, хмурится во сне. Одна лямка майки сползла с плеча, обнажая светлую кожу на груди. Контраст с татуировками, покрывающими его руки.  
Узкие запястья, тонкие пальцы, маленькие ладони, и откуда в них сила, которая удерживает стального коня?  
Гримо вырастал впереди в вечерних сумерках, словно сказочная страна с её шпилями, замками и пряничными домиками. Аллеи, узкие улочки, кружева оград, виллы утопают в зелени, словно в морской пене…   
Подъехал к одной из них по брусчатке, ворота открылись – хозяина ждут всегда, независимо, лето на дворе или зима. Остановился, вышел, подошёл с другой стороны, открыл дверцу.  
\- Раул… - позвал тихо. Тот проворчал что-то. – Сеньор Мейрелеш. Приехали. Вставайте.   
Тот встрепенулся, поймал упавшие с переносицы очки, вышел, потянулся. Майка задралась показывая плоский живот.  
Лёгкий ужин, ванная, Раул ходит по комнате нагишом, болтает с кем-то по телефону, у него забавный акцент, когда он переходит на французский, он смеётся громко, сидит на подлокотнике дивана, качает ногой. От дома до пляжа всего несколько десятков метров, бассейн, окружённый пальмами и экзотическими цветами, частный пляж.   
В шкафу за стеклом награды. В рамочках – фотографии. В бархатных коробочках – медали. Никому не нужные кусочки металла. Их эквивалент – вся эта роскошь.  
\- Не стой столбом, поехали…  
Потянул Бруну за рукав пиджака, быстрым шагом через двор к автомобилю.  
Несмотря на вечер, жарко. В костюме – словно в футляре, хорошо, хоть кондиционеры есть.  
\- В следующий раз оденься не так броско… - усмехается Раул.  
Пляжная вечеринка у одного из его друзей. Точнее у одного из тех, кто делает вид, что он ему друг. Здесь нет настоящих друзей. Как и настоящих врагов.  
Как гиены. Крутятся вокруг, чтобы урвать кусочек пожирнее, послаще.   
Жратва и выпивка на халяву, длинноногие девицы в купальниках – чем не райская жизнь?  
Бруну присел в одно из кресел, молодёжь, покосившись в его сторону, отсела подальше.  
До самого рассвета музыка не стихает – в этих местах к этому привыкли. На несколько недель пребывания здесь, они привозят сюда с собой Ибицу.  
Кто-то засыпает за стойкой бара, кто-то прямо на песке. Бруну везёт ещё вполне трезвого Раула домой. Рядом с ним на заднем сидении красавица-итальянка. Томно шепчет ему «аморэ», расстёгивает рубашку.  
Ему всё видно в зеркале.  
Они занимаются любовью в холле. Раул не трудится довести её до спальни – заваливает прямо на ковёр. Бруну сидит на лестнице, ведущей наверх, курит и смотрит, как они катаются по ковру, словно взбесившиеся кошки. Она подчиняется и Раул тихо смеётся.   
Он двигается медленно, спина чуть влажная от пота, блестит в полумраке – он не любит включать свет, когда трахается. Бруну видит, как свет с улице отражается на зеркальной поверхности её браслета, как ленивый луч выхватывает из сумерек то глаза Раула – золотистые, почти жёлтые рысьи глаза, то его руки. И тогда кажется, что узоры на его коже оживают, извиваются цветочные стебли, ползут выше, опутывают его всего…  
Потом они уснут на полу, а Бруну под утро перенесёт красотку на диванчик, накроет её тонким пледом, повесит тоненькие трусики на спинку стула, а хозяина отведёт в спальню. Заучено наизусть.  
А пока Бруну жарко. Он давно снял пиджак, но жар душит его, забирается за шиворот его рубашки. Он взбирается по лестнице чуть выше, расстёгивает брюки, суёт руку в трусы и мастурбирует, глядя на Раула.   
Кончает он одновременно с ним.

Девушку Бруну отвозит домой рано утром. Без макияжа и сонная, она ещё красивее, жаль, Раул спит сном младенца и не видит этого. Он запоминает своих пассий только по яркому оперению.   
Бруну курит, сидя в саду, смотря, как садовник подстригает траву, переговаривается с обслугой. В два часа горничная ставит на поднос стакан сока, кофейник, печенье, и идёт наверх в сопровождении Бруну.  
Раул уже не спит, лежит на кровати, раскинув руки, смотрит в потолок. Он бледный, под глазами круги, но через час снова будет как новенький.  
\- Давно встал? – спросил тихо. Бруну кивнул.  
\- В шесть.  
\- Чего меня не будил?  
\- Хотел, чтобы вы отдохнули.  
\- Не давай мне спать так много… - Раул поднялся, свесил ноги с кровати, потёр переносицу, зевнул. Пошлёпал в ванную.   
\- Халат принеси. – крикнул он.   
Бруну послушно достал махровый халат из шкафа, развернул, повесил на крючок. Сел на тумбу у ванной, набрал на мобильнике номер, протянул Раулу, лежащему в воде по самые ключицы.  
\- ваш агент звонил.  
Раул долго болтает со своим кузеном, пока вода не остывает и ему не надоедает лежать в ванной. Он встаёт, идёт по кафелю, оставляя лужицы воды за собой, отдаёт мобильник Бруну и встаёт под душ.  
Он очень худой: можно сосчитать рёбра и позвонки. Из-за татуировок кажется совсем прозрачным.  
Толкнуть , прижать к плексигласовой стенке душевой кабинки, пусть он ударится носом или лбом, пусть разобьёт себе губы в кровь. Сжать, чтобы задыхался, чтобы умолял не отпускать, трахать, пока не захлебнётся собственным криком.  
Бруну тряхнул головой, сгоняя морок. Наверное, пора менять работу, если клиента хочется не прибить, а оттрахать.  
Он уже давно не телохранитель и не личный охранник, не водитель и вроде бы, не прислуга. Что-то среднее. Начинал водителем. Заканчивает верным псом.  
Если бы не нравилось – ушёл бы давно – такой характер и такой ритм не каждый выдержит – вставать на рассвете, гнать куда-то к чёрту на кулички, лететь ночью по трассе, самолёты, перелёты, поезда, снова дорога. Отели, один за другим, то Нью-Йорк, то Лас-Вегас, то Буэнос-Айрес. Валенсия, Дакар, Париж, Ницца…  
В этот раз остановились во Франции – климат здешний нравится его… клиенту. Хозяину? Подопечному?  
Как назвать?  
\- Ты что, на ходу спишь? – он смеётся, садится на кровать и ест булочки, запивает их холодным кофе – он никогда не пьёт горячий.  
\- сегодня поедем в Сен-Рафаэль. – говорит он и Бруну кивает – что ему ещё остаётся? Только соглашаться.  
\- Ну, не хмурься. Тебе там понравится.  
Он всегда так говорит. Словно уговаривает.  
\- Там велосипедные дорожки, бассейны…   
Бруну снова кивает.   
\- Хватит смотреть на всех зверем, улыбайся.  
На новенькой «Мурсиелаго» до Сен-Рафаэля чуть меньше получаса – они летят по почти пустой трассе, обгоняют блестящие «Феррари» и «Ауди». Раул останавливается в Сент-Эльме. Комната в стиле «Тысячи и одной ночи», голубые тяжёлые занавески, пахнет чем-то приторным.   
Он открывает окно и смотрит вниз, смеётся. Море плещется прямо у стен отеля.  
\- Тут и бассейна не нужно. – стягивает с себя узкие джинсы, надевает плавки и шорты поверх них. – Идём плавать.  
Зачем ему нужен охранник? Кто позарится на него? Его бывшие любовницы? Навряд ли. Он умудряется со всеми ими расставаться по-хорошему. Врагов у него нет, а с тех пор, как он прекратил заниматься своим делом, и соперников то не осталось. Ни жены, ни детей, носится по свету, словно неприкаянный.   
Он берёт катер на прокат и Бруну нервничает, сидя в качающейся лодке.   
\- Ты как кот, того и гляди фыркать начнёшь… - Раул смеётся. Надевает маску, ласты и кувыркается с бортика в воду.  
Теперь Бруну нервничает ещё больше. Его работа – охранять. Быть с ним везде, ходить по пятам, даже в туалет сопровождать.  
\- Раздевайся и лезь в воду. – Раул выныривает, плюётся, улыбается. – Пистолет только с собой не бери.  
Он хохочет, довольный собственной шуткой. Бруну раздевается, нервничая больше и больше.   
Вода тёплая, прозрачная. Раул тут же ныряет и быстро плывёт вперёд. Бруну приходится плыть за ним.  
Они сохнут, сидя в катере. Водитель курит, говорит с кем-то по телефону, Раул глотает сок из бутылки, на его плечах махровое полотенце. Бруну смотрит на него со смесью жалости и недовольства – замёрз, губы посинели, трясётся, как всегда отказывается от чая.  
\- У меня есть бутылочка коньяка… - говорит хозяин катера, Раул оживляется.  
Он пьёт коньяк маленькими глотками, греет стакан в руках.   
Весь вечер кто-то звонит, он то берёт трубку и отвечает, то просто сбрасывает. Естественный отбор.   
Приносят цветы, Раул смеётся и просит выкинуть их в мусорку. Вместо этого Бруну отдаёт их симпатичной горничной в холле отеля. Она краснеет и благодарит за букет.  
Приносят ужин, он ест на ходу, не может сидеть на месте, словно у него шило в заднице, вертится у зеркала.   
Приносят коробки, пакеты, он открывает их – в них его одежда. Пару пакетов отдаёт Бруну.  
\- Переодевайся.  
Костюм светлый, не чёрный, как обычно.  
\- А то ты отпугиваешь людей. – усмехается он.  
\- Я и должен. – отвечает Бруну.   
С галстуком проблема.  
\- Иди сюда. – Раул стоит так близко к нему, что Бруну слышит запах его волос. Он силой воли удерживает себя, чтобы не обнять Раула, не прижать его к себе…  
Притянуть за талию, поцеловать, поднять на руки…  
\- Готово…   
Он завязал узел, поправил галстук, отошёл на шаг, полюбовался с секунду, показал большой палец.  
Потом одевается сам. Долго возится с волосами, попутно говорит с кем-то, кому то улыбается, кого-то посылает к чёрту.

 

Приглашённый ди-джей не отходит от пульта, вокруг него девушки и молодые люди, все двигаются, шампанское шипит в бокалах, пена тает, тает день, наступает ночь.  
\- Поехали…   
Раул почти падает на сиденье, смеётся тихо. Какая-то девица подвела ему глаза тёмным карандашом и теперь он похож на пьяного участника одной из рок-групп, под которых торчат тинэйджеры.  
Оказывается в этом номере одна кровать. Она большая, гигантская, с балдахином и столбики у балдахина резные, все в каких-то завитушках. Но она одна.  
\- Ложись… - говорит Раул, смеётся. – Номер для новобрачных, мать его. Ложись, муженёк.  
Бруну не смешно. И спать рядом с Раулом он не собирается.  
Этика, правила. Да пошли вы все в задницу. Если он ляжет рядом с ним, кое-кто пострадает.  
Бруну ложится на диване, оставляет дверь в спальню Раула открытой. Проверяет перед тем, как лечь окна и коридор – привычка.  
Слышит шорох ночью и тут же вскакивает, рука тянется к оружию, он замирает как кошка перед прыжком.  
Раул выходит из спальни и шлёпает босиком к бару. Не включает свет – ему так удобнее.  
Летучая мышь.  
Пьёт воду из бутылки, садится на высокий стул.  
\- Я тебя разбудил… - говорит он.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Бруну одевается – уже не уснёт сегодня.  
\- Да. В полном…   
У него усталость в голосе.  
\- Нужно было пригласить кого-нибудь… - говорит он. Издаёт смешок. – А то скучно нам тут вдвоём, не находишь?  
Он уходит к себе в спальню и Бруну не нужно теперь искать повод, чтобы выскочить из комнаты и бежать, куда глаза глядят.

 

Бесконечная вереница вечеринок.  
\- Не устал за мной мотаться? – смеётся Раул, выходя из машины.   
Бруну молчит, смотрит вперёд, отдаёт ключи парню из обслуги, чтобы тот припарковал авто.  
Здесь бывшая Раула. Щебечет, рада его видеть, он – нет. Но успешно делает вид, что тоже рад. Она не прочь продолжить вечер где-нибудь ещё, он успешно от неё отвязывается. Напивается в коромысло.  
\- Вези меня домой, иначе я до смерти упьюсь. – тихо говорит он и Бруну тут же подхватывает его, тащит к машине.  
Он пару раз останавливается у обочины, Раул почти вываливается из машины и блюёт, потом долго пьёт воду и тихо стонет, умудряясь посмеиваться над собой.  
\- Что, ужасное зрелище? – говорит он. – Вот когда-нибудь, так и сдохну в луже собственной блевотины.  
Бруну хочет сказать, что он не позволит этому случиться, но только молча вытирает лоб Раула мокрой салфеткой.

 

Они долго кружат вокруг города, останавливаются на пляжу. Раулу легче и он идёт к воде, мочит ноги, босиком идёт обратно, его ботинки лежат на заднем сидении.  
Он всё ещё пьян, когда они возвращаются в отель. Пьян, когда Бруну почти взваливает его на себя и несёт к лифту, пьян, когда Бруну достаёт ключи и открывает дверь…  
\- Как ты пахнешь… - тихо говорит Раул, навалившись на своего телохранителя.   
И оказывается прижатым к стене.   
\- Что? – недовольно ворчит Раул, поднимает голову и замирает. – Хей… Ты чего?  
Бруну молчит.  
\- Если ты решил меня грохнуть – это не самое подходящее время… - он улыбается, пытается высвободиться.  
Бруну чуть отстраняется и вдруг опускается на колени, расстёгивает на Рауле джинсы, стягивает их вниз вместе с трусами  
\- Родной, для минета тоже не самое подходящее время… - тихо смеётся Раул.  
Послушно поднял одну ногу, вторую, чтобы снять одежду.   
Бруну коснулся губами его колена. Второго… приподнялся, прижался ртом к выступающей косточке над бедром, дохнул на живот, Раул вздрогнул, мышцы напряглись… Бруну потёрся щекой о светлую кожу, поднялся, чуть коснулся губами ключиц, вверх по шее, поцеловал в подбородок…   
Шаг назад, Раул – шаг вперёд. Шаг назад. Как танго.  
Хорошо, что темно. Потому что Раул смотрит Бруну в глаза, не отрывая взгляда, и на губах у него улыбка. Словно ничего экстраординарного не происходит.   
Сейчас Бруну – главный, а Раул подчиняется.   
Ложится на живот.   
Бруну целует его затылок, там где волосы чуть завиваются… Кусает, светлая кожа меж татуировок наливается розоватым, лижет языком, проводит влажную полосу меж лопаток – солоно.   
Раул застонал – Бруну сел рядом на диван, ткнулся лицом в его поясницу. Втянул в себя его запах. Прихватил зубами кожу - Раул застонал громче, вцепился в подушку, зажмурился.  
Провёл ладонями по узкой спине, до ягодиц.  
У него были мужчины – Бруну видел их всех. Раул своей свободы нравов никогда не скрывал.  
Может быть, поэтому так сложно было запрещать себе думать об этом?  
\- Подожди… - прохрипел Бруну, вставая.  
В спальне снял рубашку. Ремень полетел на пол, в ящике – смазка и презервативы. Как предусмотрительно.  
На всё секунд десять, не больше.  
Раул лежит, приподнявшись на локтях. Обернулся на шаги – глаза в полумраке чёрные, рот кривится.  
\- Я тебя уволю… - говорит он. В голосе ни злобы ни угрозы. Просто констатация факта.  
\- Мне прямо сейчас писать заявление? – спрашивает Бруну.  
\- Можно и после.  
Словно даёт разрешение. Словно Бруну нужно это разрешение.   
Ему всё равно, что будет потом. Слишком долго этого хотел.  
Похоже, он говорит об этом вслух, потому что у Раула очень удивлённое лицо…  
Но это всё неважно.  
Бруну не нравится, что приходится надевать презерватив. Смазка холодная и Раул тихо фыркает, прогибается в спине, когда Бруну медленно проталкивает в него два пальца.  
Входит в него он также неторопливо, старается растянуть удовольствие.  
Раул запрокидывает голову назад, шумно дышит, он весь как большая змея – мышцы ходят ходуном под тонкой кожей - словно выскользнет сейчас и совьётся в узел.  
Его пальцы запутались в кудрях Бруну, он лежит на спине, вздрагивает от сильных толчков, кусает губы и стонет громко, не стесняясь.  
Бруну смотрит ему в глаза, ему жарко, пот катится по лицу, капли падают вниз… Он наклоняется и целует Раула в губы, тот послушно приоткрывает рот, впуская в себя его язык, отвечает на поцелуй…  
Это как диффузия – проникают друг в друга, смешиваются, растворяются…  
Это продолжается бесконечно.  
\- Пожалуйста… - умоляет Раул.  
Его трясёт, на секунду выгибает дугой, а теперь он словно тряпичная кукла, обмяк, затих, дышит Бруну в шею. Тот лежит, закрыв глаза – мир плывёт, как воздух в жару…

Раул не удивился, что проснулся в постели. Обычное дело – Бруну перенёс его…  
Тот сидел возле его кровати, листая журнал. Заметив, что Раул проснулся, встал.  
\- Кофе?  
\- Нет… Молока стакан. Тёплого… - прохрипел Раул, поднимаясь. – Боже, моя голова… Принеси мне аспирин… Или что там у нас есть в аптечке?  
К вечеру его головная боль прошла настолько, что он принял приглашение одного своего друга и решил посетить очередную вечеринку.  
Снова телефонные звонки. Ужин, сидя на террасе, холодный чай, кубики льда звякают каждый раз, когда Раул ставит стакан на стол. Стекло запотевает, и капельки скатываются, собираясь в маленькую лужицу…  
Бруну кажется, что ожидание сводит его с ума – он начинает замечать какие то ненужные никому детали.  
Похоже, увольнять его Раул не собирался. 

 

Две девушки целуются, сидя на пляжном шезлонге. Ладонь с длинными ногтями, выкрашенными в красный, ползёт вверх по бедру, царапает смуглую кожу, проникает под узкие трусики. Она стонет, облизывает губы. Непонятно, для кого это шоу – для них самих или публики вокруг, потому что всем всё равно.  
На коленях Раула стриптизёрша. Лэп-дэнс. Она двигается медленно, гибкая, белокожая. Кольца в сосках подрагивают. Она вся блестит – это, то ли пудра, то ли спрей, чем-то таким они мажут своё тело. Этот блеск отражается в жёлтых глазах Раула, он усмехается, его заводит танец.  
Девица сползает с его колен, какой-то парень приобнимает его сзади, запрокидывает ему голову и целует.   
Бруну передёргивает. Рука сама дёргается к кобуре.   
Выхватить пистолет, прострелить придурку башку, за ногу отволочь в сторону и добить.  
Внезапный приступ ярости, это плохо, дыши, вдох-выдох, как учили.  
Схватить Раула в охапку, отнести в машину, отвезти домой, пусть только кто-нибудь посмеет прикоснуться.  
Тесный контакт по уставу не возбраняется. А настолько тесный?  
Раул встаёт и уходит за парнишкой, Бруну идёт за ним, чуть поодаль, словно тень. Никому нет дела до того, что происходит. Всем всё равно.  
Они в туалете.  
Бруну стоит снаружи и смотрит на часы. Прошло минут пять, а ему кажется, что целый час.  
Он заходит внутрь, снаружи играет музыка, здесь почти тихо… Раул стоит у стены со спущенными штанами и парнишка отсасывает у него. Отсасывает умело, Раул улыбается, покусывает нижнюю губу, гладит его по голове, зарываясь тонкими пальцами в кудри.  
Он замечает Бруну сразу, как только тот входит, но специально не смотрит на него, а когда поворачивает голову, не отводит взгляда, словно впивается им в Бруну, пока не кончает и, застонав, отворачивается.  
\- Подожди снаружи. – говорит он.   
Бруну только кивает.  
Ему и так позволили сверх меры.

Чего он там нажрался – непонятно. Но только к вечеру второго дня ему стало совсем плохо. Врача вызывать запретил – ещё бы, отправят в больницу, обнаружат в его крови столько всякой дряни, что потом ещё года три пресса не оставит в покое. Вспомнят пару скандалов с допингом. Грязью с ног до головы обольют. Да и с полицией проблемы никому не нужны…  
\- Всё в порядке… - он машет рукой. – Домой только хочу.  
Бруну собирает его вещи и они едут в Сен-Тропе.  
По дороге Раул пьёт воду, которую Бруну купил в супермаркете на выезде из города и снова блюёт. Бруну придерживает его, чтобы не упал, заботливо доводит до машины, вытирает лоб салфеткой.  
Полчаса растягиваются на два с половиной.  
Дома прохладно и пахнет апельсинами.  
Раул не любит этот дом, он напоминает ему о чём то. Об этом он не рассказывает и всегда старается остановиться в каком-нибудь отеле.   
Но сейчас он крепко спит в своей большой кровати, укрытый одеялом, хмурится во сне.  
Он бледный. Похудел ещё больше за эти пару дней.  
Бруну трогает его лоб – холодный и влажный, температура спала.  
\- Я мёрзну… - прошептал Раул.   
Бруну приносит ещё пару одеял, сооружает что-то вроде гнезда, снимает пиджак, кобуру, рубашку, залезает под одеяло и притягивает Раула к себе.  
Он словно каменный – холодный и напряжённый, но через несколько минут расслабляется и снова засыпает.  
\- Что бы я без тебя делал… - шепчет он прямо перед тем, как провалиться в сон.  
Бруну улыбается и осторожно целует его в затылок.

\- Хочу домой. – говорит он за завтраком. Съел полбулочки и выпил стакан чая, но это уже что-то.  
\- Вы и так дома. – Бруну отвлекается от наблюдения за садовником.  
\- Нет, хочу совсем домой… - смеётся Раул. – В Португалию. Поедешь со мной?  
\- Поеду.   
А куда он денется. Даже если не хочет, поедет.  
\- А давай поедем на мотоциклах? – предлагает он. – Столько городов, красота…  
\- вам сейчас только на мотоцикл садиться… - усмехается Бруну. Раул смотрит на него заинтересованно . –Что?  
\- Ты улыбаешься… - он фыркает. – Даже странно, чёрт побери… Принеси дорожный атлас, давай посмотрим. Можно и на этой каракатице поехать.  
Он воодушевлён.  
Убирает стаканы и тарелки со стола, кладёт атлас, красным маркером отмечает две точки. Что-то набирает в своём мобильнике, устанавливает координаты в навигаторе.  
\- Совсем немного, часов шестнадцать… - говорит он, Бруну смешно, но он не смеётся.  
\- Смотри, вначале заедем в Марсель, мне нужно Диего кое-что отдать, а потом в Ним…  
В Марселе они долго сидят в кафе, ждут Диего, тот наконец-таки появляется и встреча перерастает в посиделки до вечера… Когда они покидают Марсель, на Францию медленно ложится ночь…  
\- Отель? – Бруну кивает в сторону указателя.  
\- Не… - Раул показывает в сторону развилки. – Там дальше есть мотельчик, в нём и заночуем, меня тошнит уже от этих отелей.  
\- Зажрались, а? – шутит Бруну. Раул хохочет, пихает Бруну локтём.   
В старом магазине Бруну покупает кассуле с зайчатиной, пару бутылок «Мерло» и багет. В их номере есть плитка и холодильник, даже какая-то посуда.  
\- Давно не готовил для кого-нибудь… - говорит Раул, облизывает ложку. Бруну говорит с агентом, объясняет, что всё в порядке и Раул всего лишь путешествует.  
\- Открывай бутылки. – командует Мейрелеш. – Садись за стол, нечего там торчать, я не буду есть один, и вообще, что я, коронованный принц?  
Он сидит на своей кровати, завёрнутый в одеяло, пьёт тёплое вино, у него слипаются глаза. Бруну отнимает у него бокал, уверяя, что не выпьет это чёртово пойло и что давно пора спать.  
Посреди ночи Бруну просыпается от странного звука.  
Раул сидит, скрючившись, на кровати и закутавшись в одеяло.  
И плачет.

Утром приехал Диего. Забрал «Мурсиелаго», оставил свой старый «Лексус»…  
Монпелье, Безье и Тулуза. Остановились в старой столице Лангедока, перекусили, Раул был задумчив всю дорогу. Стоя на мосту через канал, смотрел в воду. Бросил раскрошенную булку голубям. Поднялся, махнул рукой – снова в путь.  
По, Байонна, граница с Испанией… Страна Басков встретила их дождём.  
Таверна, горячие кусочки ангулас на большой тарелке, расписанной цветами и рыбками. Раул пьёт алавскую «Риоху», Бруну – горячий кофе с сахаром и сливками.   
\- Я хочу остаться здесь до утра…   
Бруну кивает.  
Видно, что ему не хочется домой, но он едет. Растягивает путешествие. Зачем?   
Что-то вспомнить? Может быть, что-то забыть?  
За городом гостиница, они ночуют там, среди дальнобойщиков и туристов, путешествующих налегке.  
Грудастая чернявая девушка разносит по столам пиво и пинчос, улыбается комплиментам.  
Едят на ужин мармитако – похлёбку из тунца, Бруну говорит, что похоже на португальскую еду, Раул сыпет соль в свою тарелку и смеётся, что вот теперь, да, похоже.  
Ему словно снова двадцать – похудел и помолодел, сбрил свою дурацкую щетину, снял блестяшки, оделся донельзя просто – майка, джинсовая куртка, потрёпанные джинсы, кроссовки. Бруну в похожей одежде. Два парня путешествуют по стране – ничего особенного.  
\- Расслабься, никто на меня не охотится… Да кому я вообще нужен? – Раул смеётся.  
\- Это моя работа. – Бруну сдержанно улыбается.  
Позже он паркует машину на платной стоянке, забирает жетон и идёт в номер. Раул лежит на своей кровати нагишом, усмехается.  
\- Я задолбался тебя ждать… - щурится он. – Ты где был?  
\- Простудитесь. – Бруну поджимает губы.  
\- Повторить не хочешь?  
Он гладит себя по животу и внутри у Бруну что-то обрывается. Ещё пару секунд и он просто стащит его на пол и оттрахает так, что тот неделю ходить не сможет.  
Невероятное усилие.  
Бруну садится на свою кровать, расшнуровывает ботинки, снимает куртку.  
\- Спать ложитесь. Утром вставать рано.  
Раул только смеётся и накрывается одеялом, переворачиваясь на живот.

Бруну не спится, сон словно растворился в темноте комнаты.  
Раул ворочался рядом, то скидывал на пол одеяло, то заворачивался в него…  
\- Хей…   
Бруну вздрогнул – неужели задремал? Раул сидел рядом с ним, уставившись своими рысьими глазами.  
\- Бессонница?  
\- Двигайся…  
Кровать узкая, но двое с грехом пополам на ней уместиться могут… вот если прижаться поплотнее друг к другу.  
\- Ты горячий. Я замёрз.  
\- Вы одеяло скидываете постоянно.   
\- Нет, не поэтому.   
От его волос пахнет куревом и мятой – у него ментоловый шампунь.  
\- Не хочешь меня поцеловать?  
\- Хочу.  
\- А вот нельзя… - доволен, как ребёнок.  
\- А кто тебя спросит то? – Бруну чуть склоняется и через несколько мгновений Раул лежит на спине.   
\- Отвали… - как то неправдоподобно хмурится он.  
\- Ага, сейчас…   
У него сухие солоноватые губы, он плотно их сжимает и делает вид, что отбивается.   
\- Переверну на живот и трахну… - тихо говорит Бруну. Глаза Раула блестят.  
Он лежит на животе и постанывает, сам подаётся навстречу движениям Бруну, а потом лежит на его груди и пытается не уснуть. Это у него плохо получается…

\- Не хочу останавливаться в Леоне. Давай сразу до Португалии поедем… - бубнит Раул с набитым ртом. Бруну пожимает плечами.   
Первый крупный португальский город – Шавеш. Раул радуется, словно дитя, просит пройтись по мосту, покупает жареную кукурузу и рыбу, пачкает ею всё в салоне автомобиля, хохочет, выслушивая ворчание Бруну.   
\- Чего-нибудь хочешь? – Раул стоит перед лавкой со сладостями.  
\- Засахаренный виноград… - усмехается Бруну.  
Он есть свой виноград, а Раул уплетает белемские пирожные одно за другим.  
\- Вам плохо не станет?   
\- Неа. – Раул облизал пальцы. – А мы теперь только ночью на «ты»?  
Ему удалось невозможное – смутить Бруну. Тот кашлянул.  
\- Нет. Можем и не только ночью.  
\- Не только ночью что? – Раул смеялся.  
\- Ничего… - хмыкнул тот. 

В Гимарайньш они приехали только на утро. Застали рассвет, остановились за чертой города, разложили прямо на капоте еду, а потом сели смотреть, как солнце поднимается прямо над шпилями замка.  
\- Здесь и воздух другой…   
Бруну вдруг привлёк его к себе, поцеловал.  
\- Ты знаешь, что здесь начинается Португалия?   
\- Теперь знаю.  
\- Меня сюда отец возил, когда я маленьким был…  
\- Ты к родителям едешь?  
\- Нет. К себе.  
Улица Фонсеки Кардозу… Потом поворот налево и вдоль по Алфреду Магальяеш…  
\- Теперь прямо езжай…  
Раул почти выпрыгнул из машины, взбежал по лестнице.  
В квартире никого. Ведь никто и не ждал, что он проедет через три страны, чтобы вот так взять и вернуться домой.  
\- Проходи…  
Звонит друзьям, раскладывает вещи в шкафу. Приезжает горничная, принимается за уборку. А он заказывает какую-то еду из соседнего маркета, ест пирог, сидя на балконе. Бруну всюду за ним, как вторая тень.

Он лежит на кровати, мокрый, замёрз наверняка – окно открыто и с моря тянет прохладой.  
\- Иди ко мне… - зовёт он, но Бруну так и остаётся стоять на пороге комнаты. – Почему? Я думал, у нас с тобой…  
\- У нас с вами деловые отношения. Я ваш телохранитель.  
Бруну отводит взгляд – Раул смотрит на него как обиженный ребёнок – губы поджал. Он и есть ребёнок, избалованный, капризный, чуть что не по нему – топать ногами и кричать, чтобы дали игрушку. Вот и сейчас, нашёл очередную забаву себе. Пикантно как – трахаться со своим охранником. Можно себя Уитни Хьюстон почувствовать. Но ведь все знаю, что в том фильме произошло – ничего хорошего. Вместе они не остались.

Вечером – привычная ситуация, чья-то вилла на берегу за городом, девушки, выпивка, музыка.   
Раул курит, поглаживает спину блондинки, устроившейся на его коленях…   
\- А этот парень всегда рядом с тобой? – смеётся она. Раул кивает. – О, ну тогда тебе никогда не скучно…  
У Бруну кружится голова от дыма – в просторной комнате можно топор вешать, все медленно перебираются к бассейну. Девушки раздеваются догола и прыгают в воду, смех, брызги воды на светлой плитке бортика, веточка мяты из чьего-то мохито лежит на столе.  
В какой-то момент он теряет Раула из виду, идёт по комнатам, застаёт его в ванной.  
Он один, стоит у зеркала, моет лицо холодной водой. У него на щеках румянец, глаза большие и тёмные.  
\- Чего ты опять нажрался? – Бруну быстро подходит к нему, хватает в последний момент, перед тем, как Раул сползает по нему на пол. – Что с тобой?  
Он обшаривает его карманы – если это таблетки, у него должны были остаться. В карманах пусто.   
Кокаин?  
Он в отключке и Бруну хорошенько шлёпает его ладонью по одной щеке, затем по второй.   
\- Ты сдурел?  
Раул отталкивает его, садится на полу, трёт скулу.   
– Больно, чёрт тебя дери…  
\- Ты что, притворялся?  
Бруну похолодел - вот же гадёныш.  
Схватил его за плечи, Раул попятился, пополз назад по кафелю, вскочил, упёрся в стену спиной.  
\- Не трогай меня! – пригрозил он. – Не смей!  
Это как разряд тока. Больно.  
Бруну прижался к нему всем телом, поцеловал.   
\- Ну, иди же ко мне… - прошептал ему в губы, Бруну подхватил его под ягодицы, посадил на тумбу раковины, Раул упёрся затылком в зеркало, глаза снова золотые, как у кошки, прикусил губу до крови.   
\- Хватит… - Бруну отпрянул.  
\- Нет. Не хватит.  
Он вцепился в Бруну руками, ногами обвил, как лиана, приник.  
\- Да не дёргайся ты. Просто поцелуй.

Раул мечется в кровати во сне. Бруну сидит в соседней комнате и курит, открыв дверь на балкон.   
Это нельзя так оставлять. Нужно закончить это. Давно пора было.   
Это перешло все границы дозволенного и недозволенного тоже.  
Раул выходит из спальни, держится за стену.  
\- Пойдём спать… - просит он. – Я не усну без тебя.  
\- Я утром уеду. – Бруну встаёт, подходит к нему.   
У Раула холодные руки, он замёрз – как всегда – даже в самую жаркую ночь он мёрзнет.  
\- Позвоните своему брату, скажите, чтобы нашёл другого охранника. Так нельзя.  
\- Да кто тебя отпустит то?   
Раул улыбается. Берёт Бруну за руку и ведёт в спальню.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Не хотел этого говорить, но он ничего не теряет, если уйдёт утром.  
\- Я знаю. – Раул ложится, Бруну вытягивается рядом с ним. Он не раздевается, накрывает их обоих одеялом.  
Он много говорит этой ночью. Никогда столько не рассказывал никому, как потом признается. И никому в таком не сознавался. Такая вот исповедь.

\- Поехали в Африку? – говорит Раул наутро.  
Бруну сидит рядом с ним на балконе в плетеном кресле, пьёт кофе и смеётся.


End file.
